The Legend of Mig: Q
Hello, and welcome to the TLOM series, Question & Answer! If you have any questions on any upcoming events or any questions on events that have already happened in the series, please ask right here. The series link? The Legend of Mig Rules Before you ask questions, please take these rules into consideration. *Please do not ask questions that involve curse words. *Don't spam a question. *Don't ask for any inappropriate answers from me. I won't answer those. *Put at least two questions in one. I would prefer one, but two is fine, too. *Put your question in the comments below! Question & Answers @ZeVikingSif: "Will there be eps where like say a TLOM ep leads into a TRS ep, or vice versa?" *Yes. @Sci100: "Now that TLOM and TRS have been revealed to be in the same universe, how will TLOM handle the question "Well why can't Sif come and help him?"" *There will be times where each Sif and Mig will try to contact each other, but either one is busy and can't help. @Sci100: "Will the Gamatrix show signs of something having happened during The Ultimate Alliance?" *The event that happened in The Ultimate Alliance caused the Gammatrix to malfunction in a way and remove some safeguards, thus unlocking a few new aliens. @Sci100: "What is the fate of Klemer Krock after Masterminds?" *He's trying to lay low under the radar, but he's working with another ally...somewhat. @Sci100: "Why were Mig's parents killed by S.T.A.R?" *Excellent question. Well, Mig's father wasn't intended to be killed by S.T.A.R. Something happened...this'll be explained soon. @Sci100: "What is the true purpose of the Gamatrix?" *The creator, Tekk, wanted to build a device that withheld a numerous amount of alien species in the case of a mass extinction, such as the Vladats. He also intended it to be a token towards further equality between different alien species, who were feuding with each other. @ZeVikingSif: "Will there be Easter Eggs of other shows in the Rebootedverse in any upcoming episodes? *A few, yes. @ZeVikingSif: "Will Mig visit any planets?" *A couple. @Richard10: "Will the aliens who were unlocked in the Gamaverse episode of Mere Error appear?" *No. But I may show their species as incidentals in the future, maybe. @ZeVikingSif: "Are you planning any love triangles? Like example: You, Shiar, and Clepron?" *Not so far, no. But I might. @ZeVikingSif: "Will you introduce Providence? Since in the Rebootedverse, they are a government funded organization and they are made to kill all Mutants and Aliens. Their rivals are Grid, who are also funded by the government, and they contain all Mutants and Aliens, and have them help." *Not physcially. They will be mentioned a few times, and there will be some pro-Providence attacks in Central City sparking some rioting, but no major Providence agents. @ZeVikingSif: "Back in 2012/2013, you said you were very excited for Mig 10: Alienated Universe. And since it probably wont happen anymore, will you use some ideas that you wanted to use in AU in TLOM?" *Yes. 1nput (an upcoming character) as originally an idea for that show, as well as a rough prototype version of S.T.A.R. I think Klemer was also an idea then. @OmniDragon10: "Will Mig ever get a girlfriend?" *Shiar is his girlfriend. Category:The Legend of Mig